


Moonshine

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, yeehawgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: While trying to unload some stolen liquor, Arthur gets a reminder that Hosea is still a damn good con man
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Moonshine

After adding a final flourish, Hosea stepped back from his work. The sign looked good- professional even, and he was confident that it would only be a day or so before the stolen liquor would be a distant memory, replaced with cash. He was admiring his work when Arthur came up beside him.

“Exotic Mango Liqueur? Finest tastes of the South Seas? What is all that supposed to mean?”  
“It’s advertising!”

“Last time we… advertised, didn’t go so well.” 

Memories of the shootout in Rhodes had left Arthur convinced that the gang could get along just fine without trying to find fancy ways to market their stolen goods. 

“This will be better! People are intrigued by the exotic, they want to feel cultured. Imagine a hostess at a dinner party proudly serving imported Tahitian spirits!”

“This ain’t from Tahiti. Hell, it ain’t even mango. It’s the corn ‘shine from down the swamp. Folks round here is gonna be able to taste that.”

“Believe me, Arthur, it’s all about the pitch. People will believe what they want to believe, they’ll taste what they want to taste.”

“They ain’t gonna taste mango, that’s for damn sure.”

“Do you know what mango tastes like?”

It took Arthur a moment to realize that Hosea expected an actual answer.

“No. Course not. Do you?”

“No, but neither do our customers! They can imagine that whatever they taste, that is the essence of mango.”

Arthur shook his head, chuckling. Hosea was excited, but that hardly meant anything when he was trying to pass off cheap crap as some kind of exotic delicacy. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

That night, when Hosea pulled the empty wagon up to the camp, waving an impossibly huge stack of bills, Arthur decided that he owed him an apology.


End file.
